Typically, it is a difficult task for an individual to position a picture, shelf, or other hanging decorator or functional item that requires a level placement by themselves using two mounting holes. Holding the item (such as a picture or shelf) or a traditional level; marking the spots to place the desired wall mounting fasteners, and then actually mounting the picture in a desired level position, can waste time and be a painstaking task.
Furthermore, the individual is many times forced to make several attempts to get the desired hanging object at the proper level or height or to achieve the correct spacing of the mounting apertures. In their efforts to do so, they often mark the walls with a marking device, using a trial and error method, thus creating another job to touch up with paint.
In addition to the above, it is often difficult to gain proper visual perspective in hanging new art work with in relation to other existing wall mounted pieces. Often people must lean back to get a better perspective and in doing so might lose their balance and fall. This can be critical if using a taller ladder. An invention that can be used safely on a ladder is a useful invention.
It is very desirable for individuals such as art gallery curators, artists, and even homeowners who work with art, shelves, and mounted wall decor to have such a device that will aid them in quickly, safely, and efficiently mounting the objects in the desired level manner without the need for several tools such as a tape measure, level, pencil and so forth.